Now and Forever
by Faifu
Summary: If you like my other stories, I think you'll like this one.


Hi

Hi!!! I really can't believe it. I'm back with another chapter!!! (The readers gasp in astonishment and surprise) Oh come on, I'm not that bad!!! (They all stare at Crystal) Okay, never mind. ^_^ Now on with the story!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing and I NEVER EVER WILL. So please don't bother me about it.

Now and Forever

My love had the most arrogant chauvinistic personality when I had first met him. I later found out that he could be the most caring and loving person I had ever met. Gradually after I had met him, I fell in love with his beautiful, chocolate brown eyes, which could trap you with one gaze, and render you helpless and obey his every whim. We had met sometime after the war and the battle with Galaxia and the star seeds. He and I had met at a bridge where I was trying to drown myself from despair. Mamo-baka, which I now call him, had just dumped me for a redheaded girl (who ironically looked like Queen Beryl of the negaverse), saying we needed time apart before we build Crystal Tokyo and have Chibi-Usa. Chibi-Usa, the sole reason I had stayed with Mamo-baka. Even though we didn't act like it in public, we had a mother daughter relationship. Pluto later told me afterthe episode where I had tried to suicide, that I didn't have to be with Mamoru in order for Small Lady to be born. I am glad that she told me that. When I was trying to drown myself my now husband had rescued me and had eventually became friends and then boyfriend and girlfriend and now husband and wife with our second child coming. My love, keeps saying it had better be a boy, but I'm pretty sure he's hoping for a girl. The day I met him was raining hard, so much like today. Now I realize that if Mamoru hadn't dumped me, then I would never have met my lover, my husband, my children's father, and my Dragon. "Mommy!" I hear my daughter cry out to me while running towards me while her father trails calmly behind. I study my daughter peacefully as I hold out my arms to pick her up. She had her father's hair that was tied up into my side of the family's traditional odangoes. Her shining sky blue eyes with silver specks in them are filled with such happiness that anyone around her, would be happy too. "When is Duo-chan, Quatre-chan, Heero-chan, and Trowa-chan coming?" she asked me. I replied her saying, "Soon Small Lady, be a little patient. They will come soon." I thought back to when I had first told my Senshi about Wufei and our engagement. The Inners and the Outer had different reactions to this news. Mars had been the first to say something out of all of them, saying "What about Crystal Tokyo and Chibi-Usa?" the Inners had all agreed on that. But the Outers had said congratulations and Haruka-chan had said he had better be stronger than Mamoru, so he can protect you. It took some convincing and my telling that Mamo-baka had dumped me (at that all of the Senshi had fire in their eyes, it was scary). We had told each other about our pasts when we had first gone out on a date, we had both been surprised that we were on of the Gundam Pilots or Sailor Scouts. After we had got over the shock, we had fallen in love so quickly, but we were afraid of getting hurt again. Me, getting dumped and Wufei, losing the one you love. It had taken some urging from my Senshi (both Inner and Outer) and the Gundam Pilots (well basically just Duo and Quatre) afterward he had proposed to me a year later, then after we had gotten married, the deep freeze came and we were frozen for a thousand years. When I had awakened and purified the Earth and took my place as Neo-Queen Serenity and had announced that Wufei was my King to the world. We had a child, a baby girl named Serenity Usagi Selenity Tuskino Chang of the Earth, Moon, and Sun Kingdoms. When she was 7 yr. old the Black Moon came, I was put in a crystal, while my daughter was sent into the past to 

retrieve the Ginzuishou from my past self. I had laughed as I remembered the hard times she had given me and about Mamo-baka. I now finally realize why she gave me such a hard time. She had felt that being close to my past self was betraying me. Now that she knows that she can't tell my past self yet, that Mamo-baka is not her father. She'll still act the same way as before, an annoying, Usagi hating duplicate. "Thinking about the past, Onna?"(Guess who ^_^) I scowled and replied, "Only about when we first met and how we realized that Small Lady was your daughter in the first place, and don't call me that!" "Sorry Kobito, did you ever regret ever knowing me?" Wufei asked. "Now and forever." Then Wufei held his arm towards me as we walk to dinner together with our daughter. Now and forever.

The End

*Should I continue this or should I continue my other stories? Well review! Review! Review! Tell me if I should continue this or not!!!! Sorry its so short, but I wrote another story that has Trowa/ Usa pairing. Please tell me whom should I do next. You have three choices. Choose wisely.

Duo

Quatre

Heero

Well those are your choices! ^_^


End file.
